falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Acadia (location)
(interior) (north) }} Acadia is a pre-War observatory, used by DiMA as a safe haven on the Island in 2287 for synths who have fled the Institute. Layout The air around Acadia is fresh and free of fog. The observatory is situated at the top of a small mountain. When entering through the front door there is a corridor with some stairs leading down on the right, Faraday's office/laboratory on the right past the stairs, and then the corridor leads directly into what was formerly the telescope room/planetarium of the observatory. DiMA can be found in this main room, often with Chase and Faraday. This circular room is lined with servers along the walls and has some stairs leading up to a mezzanine. There is also a door (locked initially) which leads downstairs. Downstairs are living quarters with several NPCs and synth refugees, including Dejen and Cog, both of whom are vendors. Continuing downstairs to the next floor is Kasumi Nakano, who has fled to Acadia from the Commonwealth, believing that she is actually a synth. There are some terminals and storage rooms located down on this floor. Inhabitants Notable loot Ground level * Acadia storage key - In the room with DiMA. Go up the stairs and follow the platform around the room until the end. There stands a table with the key on top of it. * Faraday's terminal password - In the observatory. * Faraday's program - On the table next to Faraday's terminal when eavesdropping during Where You Belong, or on the terminal when hacking it. * Worn key - Given by DiMA at the start of Reformation. Opens Confessor Martin's hideout. * Acadia's Shield - Given by DiMA if one chooses to keep his secret in The Way Life Should Be * Chase's uniform - Worn by Chase. * Hitman's Institute gun - Given by Chase upon completion of the quest The Arrival. Intermediate level * More than 40 black bloodleaf and some aster on the shelves tended by Aster. * Cog's journal - On a barrel in the corner, behind Cog in his store. * Recon marine chest piece - Sold by Cog. * Sergeant Ash and Old Reliable - Unique weapons sold by Dejen. * Islander's Almanac issue #4 - In the back of Dejen's counter on the second shelf, next to the group of candles. Stand on the inside side of the counter to see it. * Crippling sledgehammer - Given by Cog in The Price of Memory if the Sole Survivor talks to him instead of Jule. Bottom level * Storage room notice - Posted next to the storage room in the north. * Three mini nukes, two fusion cores, a steamer trunk, two duffle bags, four ammunition box, a metal box, an explosive crate and a chem box - Behind a Master-locked door that can also be opened through a Master-locked terminal. * Unyielding synth chest piece - In Jule's lockbox after completing the quest The Price of Memory by talking to Jule instead of Cog. Appearances Acadia appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor, and in the tabletop game Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. Behind the scenes * The observatory is located on the real life summit of Cadillac Mountain. * Acadia's name derives from the modern location of Acadia National Park. Gallery Acadia_Observatory_clear_sky_day.jpg|On a clear sky day The Islander's Almanac in Arcadia.png|Islander's Almanac #4 Cogs journal loc.jpg|Cog's journal Acadia_storage_key.jpg|Acadia storage key Faraday's_program.jpg|Faraday's program Acadia_high_level_loot.jpg|Fusion cores and mini nukes AcadiaTelescope-FarHarbor.jpg|Telescope AcadiaComputerBanks-FarHarbor.jpg|Computer banks Fo4 Acadia entrance.jpg|Entrance to the observatory AcadiaLower1-FarHarbor.jpg|First lower level AcadiaLower2-FarHarbor.jpg|Second lower level AcadiaDoctor-FarHarbor.jpg|Planter area AcadiaStorage-FarHarbor.jpg|Master-locked storage room Fo4 Acadia overview.jpg|Overview of the observatory Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare locations Category:Far Harbor locations Category:Acadia de:Acadia (Ort) es:Acadia pl:Acadia (miejsce) ru:Акадия (локация) uk:Акадія (локація)